


A Bundle of Love

by GidgetsGirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GidgetsGirl/pseuds/GidgetsGirl
Summary: Franky, Bridget and their new addition.
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	A Bundle of Love

Franky and Bridget were woken up just after 2AM by shrill cries. They both stirred at the same time but Bridget was the first to show any sign of movement to vacate their warm bed. She rolled over onto her side but before she could get any further, an arm draped over her stomach and the bed dipped behind her.

“Stay,” Franky kissed just below her ear tenderly. “I’ve got this.” Her voice full with sleep. 

Bridget could only smile and hum in response, falling back against the soft pillow. Franky got out of bed and walked over to the crib of their almost 6 week old baby, who’s cries still filled the room. 

Franky smiled down at the crying bundle and lifted her into her arms, cradling her to her chest. 

“Sshhh, it’s ok, Mumma’s got you.” She whispered picking up her daughters dummy and placing it gently into her mouth to stop the wailing, even if only momentarily. The baby, who they had called Charlotte, quietened down and flexed her little fingers. 

“You’re hungry aren’t you, bubba?” Franky soothed as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle to heat up. Bridget was breast feeding but she always expressed a few extra bottles for Franky to have equal bonding time. 

After changing her nappy and cleaning her up, the bottle was ready. Franky checked the temperature of the milk on her wrist and satisfied it wasn’t too warm, she sat down cross legged on the sofa with Charlotte in her arms. She took out her dummy which was about to set off another round of crying but quickly offered the bottle to her in replacement. Charlotte latched on and drank as if her life depended on it.

“Slow down, Mini Gidge,” Franky chuckled softly. Her daughter blinked slowly and gazed up at her mumma. Franky couldn’t believe how much love she had for this small bundle. The six weeks since she had been born had gone over so fast and Franky was quite surprised at how she had took to being a mother, it was like it was always meant to be and any fear she had about being anything like her own mum had gone out the window the moment she’d held Charlie in her arms. 

She stroked Charlotte’s cheek softly with her pinky finger as she watched her feed. “You’ve got big beautiful blue eyes just like your Mummy.” Franky said, smiling wide. “Don’t tell her I said this but those eyes of hers can get me to do anything, so just imagine what two pairs of them can do.” She grinned, her eyes shining in awe of both the girls in her life. 

Bridget had been in labour for almost 48 hours before Charlotte decided to make her grand entrance. Franky didn’t think it was possible to be more in love with the psychologist than she already was but after seeing her bring their baby into the world, the love she felt for her was overwhelming. 

When Charlotte had finished her bottle, Franky winded her, wiping away any spit up with her bib and then lay down on the sofa with the baby on her chest. She kissed the top of her head and patted her back gently. Within minutes she was snoring softly.

Bridget stirred again, probably the third time since the brunette got up and reached out to feel the space beside her, hoping to find Franky had returned. She frowned when the space was empty and again when Charlotte’s cot was empty too. Stumbling down the hall towards the living area, her heart swelled when she peered over the back of the sofa to find them both fast asleep, Charlotte’s little limbs splayed out across Franky’s chest. 

Being careful not to wake Franky just yet, she picked up their baby and held her against her shoulder, bouncing her as she took her back to her cot. She kissed her forehead to quieten any fuss about to start. “Sshhh, Mummy loves you very much.” She gave her a little squeeze then lay her down. 

Bridget padded back to Franky, she knelt down beside the sofa and stroked her cheek. “Baby, wake up.” 

Franky’s eyes fluttered open. “Wha’s matta?” 

“Nothing, come on back to bed.” Bridget smiled and took the brunettes hand to help her up. “Come on,”

Still very much half asleep, she allowed herself to be dragged back off to their bedroom. “Times it?”

“Just after 3:30.” Bridget replied crawling back into bed and lifting the covers back to allow Franky in too.  
The brunette lay on her back and held her arm out so bridget could take up her usual position of cuddling into her side. 

“Charlie okay?” Franky asked through a yawn.

Bridget snuggled further into her body and nodded. “She’s in a milk coma.” 

“Good.” After a beat, franky added. “She’s got your eyes, ya know?” 

The blonde kissed Franky’s shoulder. “My eyes that can make you do anything, hmm?”

Franky chuckled. “Oh ya heard that did ya?”

“Yep.” Bridget craned her neck to place a kiss on the younger woman’s jawline.

Franky sighed dramatically. “She’s such a mini you, Gidge. I won’t be able to say no to her just  
like I can’t say no to you.”

“Sucks to be you then doesn’t it, baby.” Bridget teased pulling Franky as close as possible. 

Franky turned onto her side, kissed Bridget’s forehead and draped her right leg over Bridget’s body. “Shhh, sleep time.” She grinned. 

A few minutes later, Bridget’s breathing had evened out but Franky was still awake. “Actually, it’s bloody great to be me.” She whispered into the darkness. She had a family. That’s all Franky had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cheesy ending, I should probably be sorry about that. :D


End file.
